


Harry Potter and the Twisted Fairytale

by Catclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-11
Updated: 2004-09-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Basically, it's just Cinderella turned into Drarry Crack...





	Harry Potter and the Twisted Fairytale

Once upon a time there was a poor orphaned boy called Harry. And Harry was madly in love with the Prince of the Slytherin house – Draco Malfoy. But there were rivals for his love – the ugly Crabbe and Goyle.

Then one day at breakfast, Dumbledore, the wisest of all wizards, announced that there was to be a Yule Ball, which all students in the Kingdom of Hogwarts were expected to attend.

Now Harry was very excited about this, as it was his chance to show the handsome Prince Draco how he felt about him.

The day of the Ball arrived and Harry spent the day making himself even more beautiful so that Prince Draco would be unable to resist him.

But the evil Crabbe and Goyle had prepared a trap. For they knew that with Harry out of the way they stood a chance of being picked by Draco.

When they heard the sound of girls swooning they knew that the time had come. They grabbed him before he could enter the hall and took him to the tallest tower, where they locked him in a closet after stealing his clothes.

Knowing he had lost his chance to win his love, Harry began to cry. And in a flash of sexy pink light a weird shape emerged. Staring at it Harry realised it was two men locked in an embrace. Looking round the smaller realised that they were no longer in their flat but were, in fact, in a closet.

Pulling away he looked at his partner,  
“One word about our current location and…”  
“Er, who are you?” Harry asked staring at the two men.

They turned to face him and in unison said,  
“We’re your Fairy Godfathers.”  
“I’m Remus.” Said the smaller.  
“And I’m Sirius,” said the other. “And we are here to make sure you get your guy.”  
“I appreciate the offer, but how? In case you haven’t noticed, we’re locked in a closet, I’m a mess, I have no clothes and my wand was in my pocket.”  
“It’s not a problem, honey.” Sirius said and with a wave of his magic wand Harry was dressed… In a lovely blue satin ball gown.  
“Uh, fuck. Sorry, it’s been a while since I last did magic.”

Remus just clucked his tongue and with a pointed look at Sirius, he transformed the gown into a tight fitting pair of leather trousers and flowing blue silk shirt. And the boots that had come with the dress were turned into royal purple stained glass shoes.

“Now, how to get you down to the Great Hall.” Sirius wondered, his eyes wandering around the closet, till they fell of a bottle of pumpkin juice. Muttering a charm he transfigured the bottle into a Firebolt, while Remus blasted open the closet doors.  
“Now, go ride this broomstick out of the closet. But remember to be back in your dorm by midnight.”

Jumping on the broomstick Harry set off down to the Great Hall. When he got there all eyes were drawn to him. Prince Draco immediately let go of the voluptuous whore he was dancing with and made his way over to Harry.

They danced all night and Harry lost all track of time. Then the clock began to strike midnight. Panicking Harry pushed away from Draco and ran towards his dorm.

But in his haste he left one of his glass shoes behind. Prince Draco picked up the shoe and clutched it to his breast vowing to return it to its owner.

Making up his mind, he left his adoring fans and made his way to Gryffindor Tower. Entering the Common Room he looked down at the shoe in his hand and as he was watching, it disappeared.

Undeterred by the shoe’s magical disappearance Draco made his way to Harry’s dorm. Opening the door he found him naked, as, apparently, like the shoe, Harry’s clothes had disappeared.

But it did not matter, for, by now, the handsome Prince Draco was madly in love with Harry.

Striding across the room Draco placed a firm kiss in his lips while he wrapped a hand around the fair Harry’s hard manhood, stroking gently.

Soon his rhythm became harder and faster and Harry could no longer hold back and he came screaming Draco’s name.

Smiling Harry took Draco’s hand and led him towards his bed. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
